The Mouths of Babes Traducción
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Derek está un poquito enamorado de la boca de Reid. De acuerdo, está completamente enamorado de ella. Quiere casarse con ella y susurrarle cosas dulces y tomar su mano. Eso claro, si la tuviera. Lo que no es. Porque tú sabes; es una boca.
1. The Mouths of Babes I

The Mouths of Babes

Rating: OG-13

Resumen: Derek está un poquito enamorado de la boca de Reid. De acuerdo, está completamente enamorado de ella. Quiere casarse con ella y susurrarle cosas dulces y tomar su mano. Eso claro, si la tuviera. Lo que no es. Porque tú sabes; es una boca.

Comentario de la traductora: Está sin betear, por que mi beta oficial no ha dado señales de vida. La autora es coffeebuddha (en livejournal) quien me dio su autorización para traducirlo. Espero les guste. Creo que tendrá tres partes, la segunda ya está publicada y espero la autorización para traducirla.

Reid tiene una boca maravillosa y Derek tiene que recordarse por; al menos, tercera vez en esta mañana que ir por ahí tirando cosas en medio de la sala es Una Mala Idea.

Hay un rastro de tinta en la esquina de su boca, y Derek no tiene idea de porque _eso_ es tan caliente, pero en realidad, lo es. Tal vez tiene algo que ver con el recuerdo de cómo la tinta ha llegado ahí. Derek nunca habría clasificado a Reid como el tipo que tiene una fijación oral, pero demonios, la vista de esos labios llenos y carnosos envolviendo esa pluma barata ha sido suficiente para hacer que Derek se retuerza en su silla.

Derek está un poquito enamorado de la boca de Reid. De acuerdo, está completamente enamorado de ella. Quiere casarse con ella y susurrarle cosas dulces y tomar su mano. Eso claro, si la tuviera. Lo que no es. Porque tú sabes; es una boca.

Derek tal vez esté un poquito jodido.

El agente mas joven está absorto en los papeles esparcidos a lo largo de su escritorio, murmurando para si mismo mientras los escanea y ocasionalmente anota algo en el block cercano a su codo. Derek se pregunta ausentemente que es lo que debe hacer para lograr que la boca de Reid deje de moverse.

O tal vez no _dejar_ de moverse. Tal vez solo hacer que sus labios se muevan por una razón muy diferente. Hacerlos moverse bajo los suyos, suaves y dispuestos. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Reid si Derek absorbiera su exuberante labio inferior dentro de los suyos y raspara con sus dientes la delicada carne? ¿Reaccionaria virginalmente, respondiendo con un tembloroso gimoteo? ¿O tal vez gemiría y se presionaría más cerca, demandando por más?

O tal vez no reaccionaria, decidiendo mejor empujarlo lejos de él. Y Derek tendría que dejarlo, y tendría razón para ello, porque ¿Qué clase de chico piensa de esa manera en su _mejor amigo_?

Reid muerde su labio inferior, sus dientes blancos y perfectos presionando la piel, y la sangre de Derek se calienta y piensa "_Quiero probar eso_".

Reid debe sentir los ojos de Derek en él, porque levanta la mirada de sus papeles de trabajo, su hermosa boca se frunce.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes tinta justo, he, ahí- le dice, señalando vagamente su propia boca, agradeciendo que Reid deje en paz el lapicero. Reid frunce el ceño y Derek tiene que recordarse a si mismo respirar cuando despacio y cuidadosamente mueve su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, luego frota con la punta de sus dedos. Mira a Derek y levanta una ceja.

-¿Bien? ¿Ya la quité?-

Si, lo hizo, pero Derek sacude la cabeza de cualquier manera, sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpa por la mentira, solo por observar a Reid deslizar eso largos y elegantes dedos sobre su carnoso labio inferior de nuevo.

Dios, sus manos son maravillosas también…

"La cura para una obsesión: Consigue otra". – Mason Cooley

El original (quitar espacios) http : / / coffee buddha . live journal . com / 16804 . html # cutid1


	2. The Mouths of Babes II

Morgan ha estado observándolo últimamente, y está provocando que Spencer se sienta un poco incomodo.

La cosa es que no está acostumbrado a que la gente se fije en él en la manera en que Morgan lo ha estado haciendo los últimos meses. Ellos usualmente tampoco lo ven como nadie más que a otro miembro de la BAU con una mirada deslumbrada y confusa. Pero Morgan no está haciendo eso. El esta solo observándolo, su expresión casi; pero no por completo, calmada, en blanco y su mirada raramente decidida. Como si no estuviera viendo a Spencer, si no dentro de el. Como si estuviera tratando de descubrir algo.

Y Spencer de verdad, realmente espera que no sea eso lo que Morgan está haciendo, porque desde hace tiempo hay cosas que Spencer ha estado escondiendo, y que realmente preferiría que Morgan jamás descubriera.

Como, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que lejanamente mantiene contacto con Austin, y le ha dado la charla de "solo amigos" mas o menos en su segunda llamada, porque no es justo mantenerlo esperanzado cuando la persona que de en realidad quería impresionar con su flirteo no era ella.

O que Spencer no lo ha mencionado a él en ninguna de las cartas que ha escrito a su madre desde hace siglos, porque ella siempre ha sido capaz de leerlo demasiado fácil, irracional tal vez, pero el que ella no lo sepa hace que se sienta menos real.

Y ha decidido en serio que tal ves deba dejar la BAU y volar fuera del país si Morgan alguna ves llegara a descubrir cuan angustiosamente seguido Reid se ha despertado con el nombre del otro hombre en sus labios y su cuerpo doliendo por liberación.

Pero entonces Spencer se ha dado cuenta de que Morgan no solo está viéndolo. Está _observándolo_. Y Spencer no tiene idea de que hacer con eso. Es solo que es _Morgan_. Morgan, que es su emocionalmente dañado amigo hetero. Morgan, que es el epitome de masculinidad y heterosexualidad y fortaleza y todo lo no-tan-secretamente homofóbico que el FBI representa. Morgan, quien tal ves no se ha dado cuenta de que ha estado mirando fijamente a Spencer como si fuera una comida de seis tiempos y Morgan no hubiera comido en una semana.

Pero también es Morgan, quien lo llama "Pretty boy". Morgan, quien confía en él lo suficiente para decirle cosas que no le cuenta incluso a García. Morgan, cuyo cuerpo ha estado tan solido y duro sobre él la última ves que lo tacleó, que Spencer estuvo sonrojándose por una semana cada ves que lo recordaba.

Y joder que pensaba en eso.

Es estresante y terrorífico y tan increíble, mas allá de lo que nunca ha esperado o pensado que tal ves tenga la posibilidad de obtener lo que quiere, que Spencer no tiene idea de que hacer.

Hay un esbozo de movimiento en su visión periférica justo antes de que una paleta rojo brillante esté en su escritorio, golpea sobre una canasta de contenedores vacios de uno de sus experimentos con física y magia, y se desliza hasta detenerse arriba de los expedientes; que ha estado tratando de estudiar por la pasada media hora sin éxito alguno. Spencer parpadea sorprendido cuando mira a los ojos de Morgan, tan oscuros y tan calientes mientras lo observan, que puede sentir el rubor quemando mientras sube hasta su cuello y llega a sus mejillas.

-No soy fan de la cereza. ¿La quieres "Chico Lindo"?-

Spencer abre la boca, deteniéndose justo antes de decirle a Morgan que es lo que quiere. Respira, lame sus labios, y se las arregla para captar la mirada que cruza por el rostro de Morgan cuando lo hace.

-Si- y lo sorprende cuando continua. –Definitivamente la quiero-

Sinceramente, mientras que la fruta, Prunus avium, le gusta, el sabor artificial de cereza no tato. Lo que si le gusta es el pequeño estremecimiento que sube por su columna cuando siente los intensos ojos de Morgan observándolo mientras desenvuelve la paleta y le da una larga y lenta lamida.

Puedes seducir a un hombre sin quitarte nada, sin siquiera tocarlo. Rae Dawn Chong.

Kristin: Wow ¡¡¡Chicos!! No se realmente que decir. Jamás esperé que a alguien le gustara esto. No me malentienda, estoy mas que contenta de que les gustara. Solo que me tomó de sorpresa. :D Esto fue resultado de un momento súbito de inspiración e inicialmente era un oneshot, pero después de la respuesta que obtuve, comencé a pensar en otro ataque de conejo, así que… si.

Derek no tenía ningún motivo oculto para darle a Reid esa paleta. No tengo idea de porque deberían pensar otra cosa. .

También, no encontré ese ícono hasta después de que terminé de escribir. ¿¿No es perfecto? (se refiere a este http : / / coffee buddha . livejournal . com / 17112 . html ya saben, copiar, pegar y quitar espacios, q a FF no le gustan los links)3

Actualizado: Por que la presión si funciona, estoy escribiendo la tercera parte, que debería estar lista en algún momento antes de que termine la semana. Pero antes debo terminarla. En serio esta vez chicos, lo prometo.

Rebeka: Bueno, acá dejo la segunda parte. ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? Sigo sin saber en que momento de la serie Morgan le dice "Prety Boy" a Spencer…. ¿alguna idea? 


	3. The Mouths of Babes III

Morgan y Reid están actuando como un par de tontas niñas enamoradas que se pretenden y no pueden reunir el valor para pasar de las notas "¿Te gusto? Marque si o no" y Hotch oficialmente Ha Tenido Demasiado. Es tiempo de que esto termine.

No quiere saber por que Morgan no puede estar en su propia oficina más de cinco minutos seguidos. No quiere saber por que dos de los mejores agentes con los que ha trabajado nunca pasan mas tiempo haciéndose "ojitos" uno al otro que armando perfiles. Y de _verdad_ no quiere saber por que Reid repentinamente trae consigo a todos lados una cantidad ridícula de de plumas y paletas en su bolsa o porque solo parece estar interesado en sambutirlos en su boca cuando Morgan está en la habitación.

Era una cosa cuando Morgan solo observaba a Reid cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación y Reid solo se sonrojaba un poco bastante rápido cuando el agente mayor hacia cosas como llamarlo chico lindo. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora está afectando su trabajo y eso si es Inaceptable. Que es el porque ambos están ahora en su oficina, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de cómo es que están inclinados el uno al otro o hacen un maldito buen trabajo haciéndose los que no lo notan, mirándolo con una expresión cada vez mas confusa mientras los mira severamente y se dice que es verdaderamente necesario que tenga esta conversación con ellos. Debe. En cualquier momento ahora.

Tal vez no es demasiado tarde para que David lo haga en su lugar. Después de todo, tiene mas experiencia en el área que Hotch, y ahora Hotch está tratando de racionalizar cosas que realmente necesita decir antes de ir al tema.

Dios, esto va a ser jodidamente difícil.

Reid salta, de hecho físicamente salta, cuando se aclara la garganta, y eso provoca que Morgan lo voltee a ver con gesto de "no es el pequeño perfilador mas adorable de todos". Y es justo de eso de lo que Hotch ha estado hablando – o no hablando -, así que se aclara la garganta de nuevo, dándole a Morgan una mirada mordaz mientras lo hace.

-Ha llamado mi atención que ha habido cierta clase de… tensión entre ustedes dos últimamente.-

Reid hace un sonido estrangulado, su cuerpo completo se pone rígido, y sus ojos están súbitamente muy interesados en el pedazo de pared justo detrás de la oreja derecha de Hotch. Morgan entrecierra los ojos y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, cada pulgada de él listo para saltar a ala defensiva.

-Había esperado,- continua, ignorando cuidadosamente sus reacciones, -que ustedes podrían manejar para salir de cualquier problema que estén teniendo antes de que una reunión como esta fuera necesaria. Pero parece que no es el caso, así que quiero que me escuchen cuidadosamente por que no quiero tener que decir esto de nuevo después de hoy.-

Hotch está bastante seguro de que Reid de hecho no ha parpadeado desde que empezó a hablar, así que se concentra en Morgan, tomando su corto y brusco asentimiento como señal para continuar. Se aclara la garganta de nuevo y se recuerda que está haciéndolo por el bien del equipo.

-Su trabajo está resintiéndose. Ambos han estado pensando en otras cosas y cometiendo errores descuidados, y el trabajo que están haciendo no está al nivel que han probado son capaces de hacer. Debido a la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo, no podemos permitir nada menos que lo mejor. Esto va más allá de ser irresponsables. Es peligroso.- Morgan está tan tenso que Hotch fácilmente puede ver las venas de sus brazos y cuello, pero cuando abre la boca, Hotch levanta una mano para cortar cualquier argumento que pueda tener.

-No, Morgan, es cierto, lo sabes. Hasta ahora no han cometido errores serios, pero eso es debido mas a la competencia de sus compañeros que a su esfuerzo. No me importa que pasa entre ustedes dos, no hay escusa para su reciente comportamiento.- Morgan lo observa calladamente y Reid luce un poco verde. Hotch suspira y frota su frente, alisando la línea entre sus cejas.

-Miren, ¿Fuera del registro? Si ustedes dos estuvieran _hipotéticamente_ buscando alguna clase de lio romántico, entonces, como alguien que entiende lo que este trabajo puede hacerles, aconsejaría que tomen toda la felicidad que puedan siempre que puedan encontrarla. Ambos son hombres inteligentes y discretos y es seguro que esta falta de profesionalismo es un lapso solo momentáneo en su juicio que no debe seguirlos en su actual relación, ¿Cierto?

Hotch se detiene y mira alternadamente a los dos hombres. Reid esta todavía inmóvil, pero el ceño de Morgan ha pasado a una mueca de shock salvaje, que seria casi divertido en otras circunstancias.

-Se me ha dicho, como el SAC, no debo justificar confraternizaciones que hallan _llamado mi atención_- les dijo dándole a Morgan una mirada cargada de significado. –Y no _toleraré_ nada que piense que puede ser perjudicial para el equipo. Ahora, lo que va a pasar es que yo saldré a almorzar. Estaré de vuelta en exactamente treinta minutos. Nadie va a molestarlos en este tiempo, pero espero que trabajen en esto mientras regreso. ¿Entendido?-

La mandíbula de Morgan cae y sus cejas se levantan tanto que Hotch se pregunta si eso duele. Y Reid… Hotch cree que no está respirando. Lo que es ahora oficialmente; problema de Morgan, por que el ha decidido que su silencio cuenta como una asentimiento.

Hotch en realidad no vuela fuera de su oficina, pero esta cerca de hacerlo.

Spencer trata desesperadamente de recordar como respirar, por que Hotch ha notado algo y está en lo correcto, su trabajo no ha sido tan bueno como solía ser; no que haya sido _malo_, pero definitivamente ha afectado, aun mas importante, Hotch notándolo significa que hay _algo_ que notar, pero Hotch no les habría dicho nada a menos que estuviera de verdad seguro ¿cierto? Después de todo, Hotch no es la clase de hombres que comete errores.

Spencer ha estado haciendo una serie de experimentos, tentativamente titulado "El Efecto de Objetos Cilíndricos en Derek Morgan cuando son Insertados en la Cavidad Oral", y todos sus datos han llevado a la conclusión de que a Morgan de verdad le gusta, pero la cosa es que el experimento ha demostrado que es posible y el quiere de verdad _saber_ antes de ponerse potencialmente en un cataclismo.

Oh, hablando de eso, está tratando de recordar como respirar. Ahora si el pudiera recordar como respirar un poco mas despacio, porque, aunque no es un doctor en medicina, esta casi cien por ciento seguro de que está hiperventilando. Salta y chilla un poquito cuando la mano cálida y pesada de Derek se posa en su hombro; porque este día no ha sido lo suficientemente humillante, pero su respiración comienza a tranquilizarse casi inmediatamente, y Spencer tiene la visión fugaz, no muy coherente, de que tal ves un atractivo hombre bi-racial debería ser probado como cura para los ataques de pánico.

-Hey, chico, mira. Sobre lo que dijo Hotch,- comienza Morgan, no mirándolo a los ojos. Y tal ves Spencer no es tan bueno leyendo a la gente como Derek, pero si nota un poco de esperanza sofocada cuando la ve. Y tu sabes, hoy ya ha sido lo tan vergonzoso que ha dejado de importarle, así que antes de que se entere de lo que Derek piensa acerca de lo que ha dicho Hotch, agarra con fuerza la camisa del otro hombre y tira de el, chocando sus bocas. Y es torpe, descuidado y un poco doloroso cuando sus narices y dientes colisionan, pero después de un largo y aturdido instante Derek desliza su cabeza a un lado y su mano resbala del hombro de Spencer a su cuello. Y entonces se están _besando_ y Morgan está mordiendo su labio inferior y la mano que no está en su cuello desciende a su espalda, presionándolo contra el pecho de Derek, y demonios, ¿Por que Spencer no había probado _este_ experimento antes?

Y entonces Derek hace una clase de sacudida con su lengua y es tan distrayente que Spencer se encuentra con su espalda contra el escritorio de Hotch sin una idea clara de cómo es que pasó.

El escritorio de Hotch. Oh. Oh, demonios. Están en la oficina de Hotch. Eso no es… bueno Bueno, Derek tiene una boca talentosa. Spencer deja caer su cabeza mientras Derek lame su mandíbula hasta su cuello para succionar su manzana de Adán y Spencer ve una foto de Hotch con Jack y, oh, cierto, esta es una idea realmente buena, muy buena, en una muy mal lugar.

-Morgan,- le dice, la palabra convirtiéndose en un gemido entrecortado cuando Derek araña con sus dientes sobre su clavícula, -¿Cuando su corbata y los dos primeros botones de su camisa fueron desechos? – y tira de la camisa de Derek para llamar su atención. Desafortunadamente eso parece darle a Derek la idea equivocada, por que se hace para atrás lo suficiente para comenzar a sacársela y Spencer se apresura a agarrar sus manos y detenerlo.

-¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No!!-

Derek le da una mirada indescifrable, el fuego –ohdulcemalditosdemoniosel_fuego_- en sus ojos comienza a congelarse cuando pregunta:

-¿¿No??- en una voz igualmente indescifrable.

Spencer hace un pequeño y angustiado sonido desde el fondo de su garganta y desliza sus manos por los brazos y el pecho de Derek, porque en de _verdad_ que no le gusta ese tono o esa mirada.

-No, no, no _no_- se enreda con las palabras desesperado por que Derek lo entienda. –Es solo que estamos en la oficina de Hotch y es una mala idea. ¡¡No que yo quiera decir que nosotros seamos una mala idea!! ¡¡No que yo suponga que existe un "nosotros", porque no hemos hablado al respecto o nada y no estoy exactamente seguro de que es lo que estamos haciendo!!-

Los labios de Derek hacen una mueca divertida y el fuego está de regreso a sus ojos, haciendo que la sangre de Spencer está a punto de explotar. Se acerca un paso y Spencer se empuja tanto que está casi sentado en el escritorio de Hotch.

-Creo que eso es bastante obvio, chico lindo-

Spencer siente sus mejillas ardiendo y tirita ante la perdida del calor de Derek, pero se obliga a mirarlo a los ojos cuando continua.

-Quiero decir, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de esto? Si hay un nosotros, ¿Que estas buscando?-

La mirada de Derek es gentil mientras alcanza la mejilla de Spencer.

-Todo. Quiero que me digas datos estadísticos que no me interesan, que algún día estarás lo suficientemente cómodo cerca de Clooney para que sea tu mascota. Quiero tu cuerpo a mi lado cuando me vaya a dormir y cuando me despierte. Quiero escuchar tu gemido, sentirte retorcerte contra mi y ver el éxtasis en tu rostro mientras te vienes. Quiero las fiestas y volverme viejo contigo, pelear por el control remoto, y las bromas estúpidas que solo nosotros entendamos.- Se detiene, su expresión es incierta, y acaricia el hueso del pómulo de Spencer con la punta de su pulgar. –Eso es lo que yo quiero, pero puedo lidiar con lo que tu estés cómodo dándome.-

Los labios de Spencer hacen una suave y silenciosa "O" y se recarga contra el toque de Derek, su garganta súbitamente apretada.

-Eso, hu, suena bastante bien para mi.- Eso podría haber sido el mas grande mal entendido de su vida. – ¿Y tal ves podrías, uh, venir esta noche? ¿Para, ya sabes, hablar sobre esto un poco mas?-

No puede evitar la sonrisa que llega a sus labios cuando Derek le da la Mirada de "soy un agente federal bastante intimidante y fuerte y no me jodas" y le pregunta:

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¿Esta noche?-

Spencer asiente, no confiando en si mismo para hablar porque existe una posibilidad bastante alta de que le diga a Derek que necesita que este de nuevo sobre el desde que se dio cuenta que esta noche esta muy, muy lejos.

Derek jala a Reid para otro beso duro y rápido antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Esta noche- repite firmemente, tranqulizandose rápidamente mientras sale de la oficina antes de que ninguno de su resolución se deshaga. Spencer se recarga en sus codos varios minutos, tratando de calmar su respiración y sosegar su pulso. Casi lo logra, pero no puede quitar la gigantesca sonrisa de su cara mientras sale de la oficina y regresa a su cubículo.

Cuando Hotch regresa a la BAU, Morgan se ha metido en su oficina, Reid esta trabajando en un reporte en su escritorio con una sonrisa en su cara como si Leonardo Da Vinci y Albert Einstein acabaran de regresar de la muerte para tener un debate de ciencia con el, y los expedientes en su oficina no están de la manera en que los había dejado. Están desordenados. Revueltos. Un par está en el suelo.

Ellos…. _claro_ que no se atreverían.

¿Cierto?

Para su reconocimiento, Hotch solo considera brevemente ponerse unos guantes de látex antes de comenzar a poner su oficina en orden, todo el tiempo recordándose que el No. Quiere. Saber.

"_He tratado de no saber absolutamente nada sobre muchas cosas, y he tenido éxito bastante bien."_ Robert Benchley

Notas de la autora: Hotch piensa completamente; en letras mayúsculas, y secretamente cree en el poder del Amor Verdadero. Así que, se que dije que había terminado, pero lagolindari me comentó que le gustaría leer el POV de Morgan de Reid y la paleta y yo también quiero verlo. ¿Alguien quiere un lado delicioso del fic? Si pasa, voy a llamarlo El Efecto de Objetos Cilíndricos en Derek Morgan cuando son Insertados en la Cavidad Oral. Lo se, lo se. Desearías que tus títulos fueran tan sexis como los míos.

¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado y me han animado los últimos días!!! Realmente lo aprecio.

Notas de la traductora: ¡¡¡Yai, la última parte!!! ¿¿No son geniales?? ¿Qué opinan de la segunda parte con el Morgan POV? ¿No seria genial? Díganme si quieren que la autora la continue, o pase a decírselo ustedes mismas aquí:


End file.
